geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Matilda the Machine
"For Matilda 3 and Machine 3 combined = this hard level. GG please enjoy XD" - Jeyzor 'Matilda the Machine '''is an early 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Jeyzor. It is the third installment to the two series by him: the Machine Series, consisting of Ditched Machine and Abandoned Machine; and the Matilda Series, consisting of For Matilda and For Matilda 2. It is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay The level starts with a robot segment that requires some tricky timing, while the brick pillars are falling apart, meteorites fall down, and the lava is following the player. Next, the player enters a relatively difficult spider segment that picks up speed. After a short upside-down mini cube transition, the player enters a ship sequence, which is nearly blacked out and it requires difficult straight flying and the player to hit trigger orbs that open paths. This ship sequence ends with a wall closing straight flying section that has the player change sizes, and an auto mini ball segment. When the drop starts, it transitions into a very difficult quadruple speed dual segment. The transitions in the dual are a robot and mini spider, a ship and mini robot, a mini ship and ball, a wave and mini spider, a ship and mini spider, a cube and mini-spider, a cube (one mini), and a robot and mini cube dual. It now slows down to a more volcanic-themed part, nearly similar to the one in Volcanic Rush. The part is mostly a cube that has transitions such as a slow wave and a fast ship. It also contains a spider and UFO transition. In the final part, the player has to face a yellow robot with construction truck-like wheels that shoots lasers out of its swaying hands. The player is a UFO that needs to dodge the lasers, as well as the hazards during the boss fight such as orbs and portals. After the level ends, it displays text saying "GG By Jeyzor," as the robot spins its arms awkwardly. User Coins # The first coin is located in the first spider part. When the player is a triple-speed mini-spider, a sign with a "question mark" gets replaced by a black orb. The player has to hit the back orb to fall and get the coin. # The second coin is located in the dual segment. The player has to hit three "star-like buttons" during the dual segment to unlock the coin. # The third and final coin is located in the boss fight. The player has to start in the volcano part and touch two "hidden sparkles" (will show a +1 if touched). Then at the boss fight, the player is a UFO and will find two boxes with keyholes behind the coin. If the player touched the two sparkles, the two boxes will fall so the player will grab the coin. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 46885. * The level contains 29,270 objects. * According to Jeyzor, this level was made to be the third installment to the two series by him, the Machine series (Ditched Machine and Abandoned Machine) and the Matilda series (For Matilda 1 & 2). * Jeyzor made a quote that goes "POKK" in the video. ** This could be something that tells us about his now released Demon, PogChamp Boss Fight, a sequel to his other Demon, Kappa Boss Fight. * The backgrounds of the level are the following: a grey background with grass and two robots is a claw that picks up a box, and one is a giant where you're able to see his legs that move, a green background with gears, a color-changing background that has rocky pillars slanted factory-like conveyor belts that drops boxes, a blue background with spinning blocks, a red background with a volcano similar to the one in Volcanic Rush, and a red/green/blue/magenta background with a spinning radioactive sign. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Top 150